


RoughPlumes

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Dah3, Fandom AU, M/M, Pseudo-Furry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Kyle acompanha um artista inconstante no Deviantart, que frequentemente deleta suas contas sem motivo aparente para, poucos dias depois, criar uma nova. Era um ciclo que havia se habituado, mesmo assim aquela demora de duas semanas, muito além de a media de tempo que estava acostumado, tinha deixado-o especialmente apreensivo.E se ele nunca mais voltasse?Mal Kyle sabia que esse artista estava mais perto do que imaginava...[Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 3][Fandom AU][Twyle]





	RoughPlumes

Kyle não tinha certeza de quando havia pego aquele hábito de assim que acordar, antes de qualquer outra coisa, agarrar o celular na mesa de cabeceira e verificar, rapidamente, qualquer coisa que achasse interessante em qualquer rede social que fosse. Olhando por um lado era meio patético, ele se sentia um tipo de viciado, mas também não era um impulso que pensava realmente em reprimir. Parecia inofensivo. Com doze anos de idade era _supostamente_ normal que agisse assim.

O quarto ainda estava escuro por causa das cortinas fechadas e ainda com muitos sinais de sono, com a mente lenta, o ruivo deslizou o dedo pela tela do smartphone para desbloquear o celular em um movimento automático. Haviam várias notificações – _Twitter, Facebook, Instagram_ – e o ruivo não deu atenção para a maior parte delas. Bocejou enquanto abria aquele aplicativo, o _Deviantart_, ainda se sentindo sonolento, mas precisando saber se _ele_ finalmente havia voltado para o site...

Ficou uns bons cinco minutos assim antes de ter certeza que não havia nada.

Havia esse artista que Kyle realmente gostava, _ele_ – ou _ela_, nunca teve muita certeza – sempre teve essa tendência a desaparecer, excluir sua conta junto de todos os trabalhos, mas, eventualmente, voltava para o site e para publicar mais desenhos. Com um _nickname_ diferente, claro, mas o ruivo dedicava um tempo para procurá-lo em certas _tags_ específicas e sempre achava.

Claro que haviam outros _furrys_ além dele, pelo amor de Deus, haviam mais daquele fandom no _Deviantart_ do que em qualquer outro lugar na internet inteira. Ao menos essa era a impressão. Enfim, o _artstyle_ dele – não entendia porque tinha aquela certeza do gênero do artista, mas estranhamente, só sentia que sabia – era só muito característico, impossível de se confundir ou de não se perceber.

Só que já fazia duas semanas desse silêncio total, nem mesmo um mínimo sinal de vida e isso estava deixando Kyle desconcertado, quase preocupado, mas não podia ficar pensando nisso o tempo todo, especialmente quando havia uma rotina para cumprir.

Colocou o celular de volta no criado mudo e finalmente levantou da cama, indo se preparar para mais um dia de aula e sem querer que sua mãe ficasse zangada porque, supostamente, tinha acordado muito tarde.

**[...]**

– Eu estou dizendo, _Kahl_, judeus _não_ tem alma! – Havia aquele veneno na voz de Eric Cartman. – Eu li ontem em um _fórum_!

Todos estavam se preparando no corredor para a primeira aula do dia e Kyle fechou o seu armário com mais força do que deveria, batendo a porta de metal ruidosamente enquanto tentava não se irritar suficientemente com Cartman. Não estava com humor para aguentar as babaquices dele, hoje mais que o normal.

— Vai a merda, bundão!

— Você só fala assim porque sabe que eu tô certo.

— Cala a boca, Cartman, ele não precisa provar nada para você. — Stan pareceu igualmente sem paciência, mas, certamente, por outros motivos. — Deus, você não consegue ficar quieto por cinco minutos?

— Claro que tu vai defender o seu namorado, mas eu tô certo, não tô, Kenny!?

Kenny ignorou, ele parecia muito entretido com o celular usado que havia conseguido comprar na semana passada. Kyle não poderia julgá-lo. Mas ao invés daquele loiro responder Eric, um outro loiro tratou de fazê-lo:

— Certo sobre o que, Eric?

— Sobre Kyle não ter alma, obviamente, _Butters_!

— Eu não sei, Eric, mas acho que todo mundo tem alma...!

Estreitou os olhos quando a folha de papel se chocou contra sua bota e, ignorando qualquer coisa sem sentido que Cartman estivesse falando, se agachou rapidamente para pega-la. Era um desenho feito a lápis, com riscos leves, finos que passavam a impressão movimento e de que o desenhista era rápido nas suas criações. O desenho em si era de uma criatura humanoide, mas com características animais de um tipo de pássaro.

Aquele desenho, Kyle pensou, conseguiria reconhecer aquele estilo de arte de longe. Levantou o olhar da folha, em na direção de onde o papel havia voado indiscriminadamente até seus pés e lá estava Tweek lhe encarando de volta, com os olhos arregalados e parecendo especialmente desesperados, pronto para ter algum tipo de ataque.

— _Devolve isso!_ — O loiro marchou na sua direção tentando parecer intimidante, mas falhando miseravelmente por causa da ansiedade. — K-kyle!

Não poderia ser ele... _Poderia?_

— Tweek, você é o-?

O jeito que o loiro se jogou na sua direção, cobriu sua boca com as duas mãos tremendo, definitivamente não era algo que estava esperando que acontecesse. Ele ainda estava com os olhos arregalados e Kyle encarou-o de volta com dúvida, surpreso e sem saber direito como proceder diante da situação atual. Algumas pessoas ao redor já estavam olhando estranho para os dois e toda a súbita atenção deixou Tweek nervoso o suficiente para arrancar o desenho das suas mãos e fugir pelo corredor.

— Cara, — Stan soou perto, até sentiu o olhar dele, mas Kyle não virou o rosto. — o que foi isso?

**[...]**

A ansiedade era como fogo dentro do estômago de Tweek, que fazia suas mãos tremerem e os tiques piorarem. No meio da corrida sem propósito aparente, enfiou a folha de volta na pasta onde guardava os seus desenhos a lápis, que havia trocado acidentalmente com a pasta que guardava suas atividades escolares. Como diabos havia cometido um erro daqueles!?

Ninguém podia saber, mas agora, Kyle... _Jesus_! Kyle lhe olhou como se entendesse, falou como se soubesse de algo! Mesmo que não pudesse dizer quais foram as exatas palavras, teve certeza de escutar algo do tipo! Agora ele iria espalhar para o colégio todo sobre como Tweek era uma aberração que gostava de desenhar _furry_!

Então Tweek perderia todos os seus poucos amigos e passaria o resto da vida escolar completamente sozinho! Por isso iria ficar amargurado e virar um daqueles desajustados sociais que ficavam o dia inteiro no _4chan_, com seus discursos de ódio sobre... Bem, _sobre_ _tudo_! Não tinha a menor dúvida sobre isso, ninguém iria querer ser amigo de um esquisitão!

Faltou pouco para tropeçar em cima de Craig, que estava conversando qualquer coisa com Clyde, e se encolheu perto dos dois, dando uma breve olhada para trás e arregalando os olhos ao ver que Kyle ainda olhava na sua direção. Nervosamente virou a cabeça para frente, mas sem escutar realmente que alguém ali estava lhe chamando:

— Tweek? O que aconteceu? Você tá branco. — Clyde foi quem falou, mas uma resposta demorou mais que o normal para vir e por isso chamou o loiro novamente. — _Tweek_?

A falta de uma resposta verbal fez o Donovan cutucar Tweek que, por não estar esperando qualquer contato que fosse, soltou um daqueles gritos que assustou ambos os garotos. O loiro agarrou a pasta, abraçando-a com os dois braços como se a sua vida dependesse disso, quando realmente parou para prestar atenção nos seus amigos. Craig, apesar de o costumeiro jeito antipático, falou com aquela voz anasalada e quase livre de qualquer emoção:

— Meu Deus Tweek, calma.

— _Jesus_ _Cristo!_ — A sua linguagem corporal não demonstrava nada parecido com calma ou tranquilidade, Tweek sabia disso. — Eu tô calmo!

— Não parece... — Clyde fixou os olhos na pasta que segurava com todo o cuidado do mundo. Ele pareceu curioso. — Ei cara, o que é isso?

— _Nada!_

Berrou daquela forma exagerada e os outros dois garotos encolheram os ombros. Craig tinha certeza de que era apenas mais uma paranoia injustificável do loiro e Clyde queria voltar a falar sobre Bebe, por isso, felizmente, ninguém fez muito caso.

Tweek não saberia o que fazer se alguém descobrisse sobre os seus desenhos-

_Deus, Kyle sabe! _Subitamente lembrou e os seus tiques, a tremedeira por todo o corpo, ficaram ainda mais evidente._ Ele sabe, ele vai fazer alguma coisa! Oh cara, esse é o meu fim!_

**[...]**

Naquele mesmo dia Kyle ainda chegou a falar com Clyde, Token e Jimmy, perguntando por Tweek, mas os três deram respostas bem parecidas sobre como o loiro praticamente tinha acabado de sair, ou que apenas não tinham visto ele por aí. Sempre que o ruivo chegava perto de Tweek, ele fugia sem nem tentar disfarçar. Na sala de aula era o primeiro a sair, no almoço não viu ele em lugar nenhum e no intervalo também não.

Já tinha entendido que ele estava lhe evitando, mas ainda não havia alcançado o motivo para isso. Só queria perguntar sobre o desenho e todo aquele mistério apenas despertava ainda mais a sua curiosidade.

Depois da aula de educação física, Kyle e a maioria dos outros alunos estavam no vestiário para trocar aquelas roupas suadas. Já havia tomado um banho e estava praticamente pronto para sair, para seguir o exemplo da grande maioria dos outros garotos, quando viu Craig Tucker fechando o armário dele, mas nenhum sinal do seu amigo loiro por perto.

Não machucaria perguntar para ele também:

— Ei, Craig? — O moreno virou o rosto na sua direção, enquanto ajeitava a touca na cabeça. — Você sabe onde o Tweek tá?

A expressão dele continuou impassível, até mesmo indiferente, e ele só tirou as mãos da touca antes de responder:

— O que você quer com o Tweek?

— Eu preciso falar com ele, ué...

— Sobre o que? — Craig insistiu. — Você tá procurando ele o dia todo, qual o problema?

Provavelmente ele tinha conversado com os outros garotos para estar falando daquele jeito, Kyle encolheu os ombros e pensou por um segundo em como não iria custar nada tentar tirar a dúvida com ele:

— Você sabe se o Tweek desenha?

— Na verdade não. — O moreno lhe deu um olhar confuso. — Ele sempre foi bem nas aulas de arte, mas só isso. Por que?

— Nada demais, eu pensei que ele desenhasse.

— Hm, entendi...

A conversa foi toda muito esquisita e Craig foi embora sem insistir e nem falou mais nenhuma palavra, enquanto Kyle estava ficando sem opções. Pelo menos enquanto Tweek continuasse fugindo como se o ruivo quisesse matá-lo ou algo assim, exatamente como havia feito quando lhe viu sair do vestiário, com o mesmo jeito nervoso habitual.

O garoto tremia tanto, como diabos ele conseguia desenhar direito em meio aqueles tantos tiques nervosos?

**[...]**

— _Ei, Tweek, você sabe desenhar?_

Craig perguntou de repente e ninguém na sala se assustou com o berro que Tweek deu, certamente todos já estavam acostumados com aquele seu comportamento. Jimmy nem virou o rosto naquela direção para ver o que estava acontecendo, muito menos Clyde, ambos muito ocupados com o videogame na televisão da sala de Token. Era um jogo de luta particularmente violento e o Donovan estava perdendo.

Tweek encarou Craig, que estava logo do seu lado no sofá, e respondeu:

— D-de onde você tirou isso, cara!?

— É que o Kyle veio me perguntar isso, depois da educação física. — Craig explicou, não soando verdadeiramente interessado. Ainda sim, o loiro não conseguiu não ficar nervoso — Você sabe?

— _Claro que não!_

Se eles descobrissem que Tweek tinha um nível bom de desenho, sim, iriam querer ver alguns e o loiro gostava bem mais de desenhar _furry_. Se eles vissem um dos seus desenhos, que misturavam animal e gente, com toda certeza iriam lhe achar esquisito demais! Depois iriam parar de falar consigo! Tweek não queria perder todos os seus amigos!

— Então foi por isso que o Kyle perguntou para mim onde você tava? — Token questionou, ele também só estava observando os outros dois jogarem e não esperou por uma resposta. — Era por isso que tu _tava’_ fugindo dele...?

— AH, eu não fugi dele-!

— Você t-totalmente fu-fugiu dele. — Jimmy comentou sem desviar a atenção do jogo nem por um segundo. — O d-dia todo!

Jesus Cristo, havia sido tão óbvio assim? O loiro grunhiu pensando nisso, deveria ter tentado ser mais discreto, só que estava tão nervoso, o tempo todo, com o que Kyle poderia fazer! E ele havia falado para Craig-!

— Ah, cara, que merda! — Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Clyde praticamente berrou, porque havia mesmo perdido a partida. Emburrado, entregou o controle sem fio para Token, mas o mal humor não durou um tempo considerável e logo o garoto estava sorrindo novamente. — Tweek, se o Kyle estiver enchendo o seu saco, eu e o Craig vamos dar um jeito nele, não é!?

A resposta de Craig Tucker foi um olhar desinteressado para Clyde, mesmo com Tweek e Jimmy entre eles, junto de um _'claro'_ bastante indiferente.

Não, não, não-! Isso seria _pior_! Se os dois fossem confrontar Kyle, ele, sem sombra de dúvidas, falaria sobre os seus desenhos!

O seu celular tremeu dentro do bolso da calça e então agarrou o aparelho com as duas mãos, sem esperar que fosse uma notificação de mensagem no _Facebook_. Muito menos que fosse Kyle Broflovski mandando um "_ei, tweek_" como se nada estivesse acontecendo!

Mesmo tremendo, desbloqueou a tela e digitou "o que você quer!??". Uma resposta não demorou mais que breves três segundos:

_"você é o spirithusky_blisscrest?"_

Era a primeira vez que a sua vida na internet interferia tão diretamente no seu dia-a-dia. Como Kyle havia descoberto e o que ele queria com isso!? Era quase um milagre que conseguisse digitar naquela tela pequena sem muita dificuldade:"

"_SIM, o que você quer!?_”

Aqueles três pontinhos, indicando que a pessoa do outro lado da tela ainda estava digitando, nunca conseguiram deixar Tweek tão ansioso antes.

_"cara, você vai voltar pro deviantart?"_

Tweek olhou para a mensagem por vários segundos, franzindo as sobrancelhas e com, aos poucos, a tremedeira diminuindo. Não estava esperando por isso e, depois de quase um minuto apenas encarando o celular, recebeu mais uma mensagem _"tweek, tu tá ai?"_

_"como você sabe disso?"_

Mais uma vez os malditos três pontinhos, mas, para o seu alivio, Kyle digitava bem rápido:

_“eu gosto dos teus desenhos, cara”_

Aquilo também lhe pegou de surpresa. Alguém de South Park sabia dos seus desenhos e, ainda mais, gostava deles. Por alguns segundos não soube bem o que responder, estava acostumado com os elogios – por mais que não concordasse com a maioria – mas um assim, de uma pessoa relativamente tão próxima, era algo que nunca havia acontecido antes. Parecia diferente.

Claro que sempre fez questão de não deixar que ninguém chegasse nem perto de descobrir, desconfiar, mas isso eram apenas _detalhes_.

Então pareceu meio fora da realidade, surreal, que alguém falasse com todas as palavras que gostava dos desenhos de Tweek. _Especialmente Kyle..._

...mas será que ele não estava apenas mentindo para tirar com a sua cara!? As mãos já estavam suando só de pensar nessa possibilidade, mas, antes que pudesse digitar uma resposta, recebeu mais uma mensagem do ruivo:

_“tu vai voltar ou não?”_

Suspirou baixinho, enquanto os seus dedos digitavam uma resposta _“pro deviantart? não sei, acho que sim”_

“_finalmente cara, dessa vez você tá demorando_”

Espera...! Como ele sabia que não era a primeira vez que Tweek-?

“_@proudunicorn_”

**[...]**

Não era um final de tarde particularmente frio na lagoa Stark, ao menos nada fora do habitual e já logo iria escurecer. Kyle estaria mentindo se falasse que não estava, no mínimo, se sentindo um pouco ansioso.

Foi bastante inesperado quando Tweek pediu para os dois se encontrarem, principalmente depois de passar um dia inteiro naquele jogo polícia e ladrão, gato e rato. Kyle havia concordado, claro que sim, porque, mesmo que fosse Tweek, não mudava o fato dele ser o artista que admirou por tanto tempo e ficou tantas vezes tão frustrado por ele excluir mais uma conta, como se a arte dele não fosse nada, em diversas idas e vindas.

Depois das primeiras duas vezes que ele excluiu um usuário, Kyle aprendeu que era uma boa ideia manter uma pasta no seu computador reservada só aos desenhos dele.

Esperava que Tweek não ficasse puto se, por acaso, comentasse sobre isso.

Olhou o horário no celular pela terceira vez nos últimos dez minutos, também esperando ver algum sinal de vida de Tweak, mas ele estava offline e não havia nada além de a última mensagem enviada "_tô indo_" há meia hora atrás, quando Kyle ainda estava em casa.

Quase cedeu a tentação de ir olhar as suas outras redes sociais, mas, quando escutou um galho quebrando, se virou no banco e olhou para trás.

Lá estava Tweek, tremendo, segurando um taco de golfe e pronto para golpeá-lo na altura da sua cabeça. Ele arregalou os olhos quando viu que foi notado e só não acertou a pancada porque Kyle foi mais rápido em desviar, quase se jogou no chão para isso, mas no final conseguiu manter sua integridade física.

No um segundo de intervalo olhou para ele, tanto confuso quanto assustado:

— _Que porra é essa, Tweek?!_

Gritou e ganhou apenas um grunhindo engasgado de resposta. Depois deu alguns passos para trás no momento que o loiro deu a volta no banco, se aproximou, ainda empunhando aquele taco de metal. Havia um medo nos olhos dele, no jeito que os tiques estavam bem mais evidentes que no dia-a-dia e em como ele, aparentemente, mal conseguia segurar o taco por causa das mãos tremendo.

— V-você _sabe_ _demais_! — Ele berrou e Kyle ficou sem entender nada. — Você tá me _obrigando _a isso!

— _A tentar me matar!?_ Cara, do que caralhos tu tá falando-?

O ruivo já estava pronto para uma outra investida do taco de golfe, mas não tinha previsto que os braços magros de Tweek tivesse tanta força, ou mesmo tanta firmeza, especialmente levando em consideração o nível de ansiedade que ele demonstrava. Mas Kyle conseguiu segurar a outra ponta do taco e, no mesmo instante, o loiro gritou para que largasse, mas, no final, acabou puxando a arma improvisada das mãos dele com sucesso.

Tweek ficou especialmente nervoso depois disso, segundos depois já tinha avançado para tentar recuperar o taco e os dois ficaram naquela luta por alguns segundos, até que o judeu gritou:

— Para com isso! — Enquanto puxava o taco pelo lado usado para golpear a bolinha de golfe, o loiro firmemente agarrou o outro lado, determinado. — Cara, qual o teu problema!?

— _Você_! Dando uma de _STALKER_! — Jurou ter escutando-o rosnar. — _Como você descobriu!_?

— Descobri o que!?

— Tu sabe do que eu tô falando! — Tweek ainda segurava o cabo com as duas mãos, mas ao menos havia parado de puxar. Entre uma frase e outra, Kyle retrucou que não, não fazia ideia. — Eu não acredito que você vai me fazer falar isso em voz alta!

Demorou mais alguns segundos para o judeu pensar em qual poderia ser a razão de tanto drama, mas rapidamente viu que só poderia ser uma coisa:

— Isso é sobre os teus desenhos-?

— _Claro que é!_ Como _diabos_ você sabe sobre mim!?

— Cara, eu só _gosto dos teus desenhos!_ — Tweek lhe olhou chocado, desconfiado e mantendo as mãos firmes segurando o taco. — Tô falando sério!

— E como eu posso ter certeza?

Ficou em silêncio por um segundo, pensou se Tweek iria lembrar-se ou não e, de repente, a ideia de dizer aquilo em voz alta lhe encheu de vergonha. Sentiu o rosto ficar quente, mas falou sem hesitar:

— _Mellowplumes_. — _Jeová_, aquilo soou ainda pior do que o ruivo imaginou que soaria. Esse era o seu _nickname _e esperava não estar sendo prepotente demais por imaginar que o outro lhe reconheceria.

Tweek largou o taco de golfe como se tivesse esquecido que, há momento atrás, lutava pela posse dele e Kyle segurou-o contra o corpo. O loiro não tremia tanto agora e parecia chocado, no mínimo, até murmurou um ‘_espera’_ um pouco baixo demais e Kyle não pode decidir se ficava _envergonhado_ ou _lisonjeado_ por ser lembrado:

— ...você é mesmo um _stalker_, não é!?

_Envergonhado, definitivamente_.

**[...]**

Para os olhos de outras pessoas, aquilo não deveria ser grande coisa, mas _Mellowplumes_ era o maior _stalker_ de internet que Tweek lembrava de ter. Sempre era o primeiro a lhe achar depois que excluía uma contra a criava uma nova, poucas horas depois de postar o primeiro desenho.

Era um ciclo e aquele usuário já havia deixado o loiro bastante paranóico meia dúzia de vezes, até que finalmente acostumou-se com a presença dele. Pensava que ele era apenas alguém que gostava da sua arte, reconhecia o seu estilo...

Mas não imaginava que ele fosse alguém tão perigosamente próximo.

Demorou algum tempo para se acalmar de novo, quase conseguiu pegar o taco das mãos de Kyle para acerta-lo bem na cabeça, mas, pensando bem agora, não seria uma boa ideia. Tweek nunca havia matado ninguém antes. Como viveria com essa culpa!? Sem falar que, com certeza, deixaria rastros e em pouco tempo a polícia iria lhe achar! _Então ficaria o resto da vida-!_

— Tweek?

Os dois estavam sentados naquele banco e o taco de golfe estava encostado do lado de Kyle, já que ele insistiu para que fosse assim. Nem parecia que, há uns minutos, eles estavam brigando pelo taco como dois animais.

Depois de quase tentar matá-lo, de descobrir _quem _ele era, demorou um tempo para se acalmar de novo. A ideia de estar cara-a-cara com um _fã_ – não iria se acostumar com isso tão cedo. – era uma experiência nova.

Grunhiu uma resposta, algo entre um ‘_o que’_ e um _‘sim’_, depois o ruivo continuou:

— Então... tu só me chamou aqui para _tentar me matar_?

— Eu estava _nervoso_! — Gesticulou nervosamente com as mãos, o ruivo até se afastou um pouco na cadeira e murmurou um ‘_cara, calma’_ que foi prontamente ignorado. — E você falando como se soubesse de _tudo_-

—_ E eu sei_, cara, eu já falei isso.

Tweek soltou um som frustrado, quase um berro, e Kyle o encarou sem entender o motivo daquele súbito ataque. Nem da vergonha. O loiro ficou quieto por tempo demais, por isso perguntou:

— Mas por que você continua fazendo isso?

— Fazendo o que!?

— Excluindo todos as suas contas e os desenhos, só pra criar uma nova e compartilhar mais depois?

Bem, essa era uma pergunta justa levando em consideração a posição de Kyle, mas Tweek não sabia bem como responder com algo além de ‘é muita pressão’. Nunca parou para pensar antes de fazer isso, mas agora precisava:

— Ah cara, eu meio que não sei? — Ganhou um olhar confuso do outro garoto, mas felizmente ele esperou que continuasse. — Tem esses dias que eu gosto tanto do meu trabalho que compartilhar ele é fácil, mas pouco tempo depois eu não gosto mais, só quero deletar tudo e fingir que nada aconteceu.

Kyle ficou quieto demais, com os olhos verdes focados no seu rosto e por tempo o suficiente para que o loiro sentisse vontade de gritar com ele. Felizmente isso não foi preciso:

— Mas você fica com vergonha dos seus desenhos antigos, ou isso é só por eles serem _furrys_?

— Um pouco dos dois... — Admitiu e observou o judeu revirar os olhos.

— Mas assim, Tweek, se tu fizer isso como as pessoas e, mais importante, você mesmo vai poder ver o seu próprio progresso? — Kyle argumentou e não deu tempo para que pudesse responder, ao menos não ainda. — Você não é o único que se sente assim, sabe? Cara, é normal olhar para as tuas coisas antigas e não achar tão bom quanto antes, mas... Por que tu também não olha para ao quanto você melhorou!?

— B-bem... — Olhou para Kyle por uns segundos e ele ainda estava esperando uma resposta. — Isso tudo é porque você quer que eu pare de deletar as minhas contas, ou...?

— _Os dois? Isso não vem ao caso_. — O rosto branco dele ficou levemente avermelhado, mas não afetou realmente em nada. — Eu tô tentando te ajudar aqui!

— E eu tentando entender porque você tá me ajudando!

Tweek puxou o seu cabelo com as duas mãos, mais nervoso que antes. Por que Kyle estava falando aquelas coisas!? Há menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás eles mal olhavam um na cara do outro e a rivalidade entre os grupos definia como era a socialização, então, de uma hora para outra, lá estava o judeu querendo ajudar em relação a sua insegurança!

— Já falei, gosto da tua arte! — Kyle reforçou, mas o loiro ainda não conseguia acreditar. — É chato pra caralho acordar um dia e ver que o teu _artista favorito sumiu do mapa, de novo_. Toda vez eu tenho que lembrar de salvar os teus desenhos, cara, já que-

— O que tu disse? — Interrompeu o outro garoto. — Como assim você _salva _os meus desenhos!?

— Sim! Tenho uma pasta com mais de _trezentos_!

Quando estava em uma boa época, Tweek desenhava compulsivamente, mas essa não era a questão aqui. Estava pronto para berrar com com o ruivo, falar que ele não podia fazer isso e pensou em tentar pegar o taco de golfe de volta, até que percebeu uma outra coisa:

— Eu- eu sou o seu artista _favorito_...?

Por que, subitamente, Tweek ficou sem jeito por saber que era o artista favorito de alguém? Ele já tinha lido isso antes algumas vezes, mas, em voz alta parecia diferente, sim.

— Acho que eu já te falei isso algumas vezes. — Com isso ele se referia aos comentários de _Mellowplumes_, o loiro lembrava bem da maioria.

Então os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo, mas sem nenhum motivo aparente, até que Tweek se decidiu:

— Certo... eu vou criar uma conta nova. _Hoje_.

— Ah, cara, _finalmente_! — Kyle ficou animado no mesmo instante, enquanto Tweek sorriu junto. — Duas semanas, eu tava começando a achar que você nunca mais iria voltar.

— Bem, eu _sempre volto_.

**[...]**

Depois disso as coisas entre Kyle e Tweek ficaram estranhas se comparadas há antes, mas não de um jeito ruim, eles só começaram a conversar com mais frequência. Não pessoalmente, no colégio cada um ficava junto do seu devido grupo de amigos mais próximos, mas chegando em casa eles pegavam os seus celulares ou computadores e começava a mandar mensagens um para o outro.

No início foram poucas, as vezes Kyle elogiando algum desenho novo de Tweek e outras do loiro fazendo alguma pergunta trivial para o ruivo. Mas, com o passar de várias semanas, o assunto entre os dois não parecia ter fim. 

Primeiro foram sobre desenhos, em que Kyle relutantemente, mas com o incentivo de Tweek, publicou o primeiro desenho do seu _fursona _na conta desde a criação. Era um pássaro humanoide, num estilo sem muitos detalhes e Tweek falou que estava muito bom para um primeiro desenho. 

Também aconteceram, pelo menos umas duas vezes, Tweek ameaçar de deletar tudo de novo – mesmo já com mais de vinte posts acumulados e mais de cem seguidores. – e nesses dias Kyle foi até a casa dele para pessoalmente o impedir de fazer merda. Em todas as vezes foi recebido pela ameaça do taco de golfe, que não durava muito tempo e depois os dois riam bastante. Aquilo acabou virando uma piada interna. Então, Kyle perguntava se poderia ver Tweek desenhar e ele respondia que sim.

Nessas ocasiões podia ver de perto, com admiração, como as mãos do loiro eram firmes quando precisava desenhar.

Com o passar do tempo, frequentemente, as conversas de uma hora aumentaram para duas, três horas e até mesmo madrugadas inteiras. Kyle tinha um pouco de dificuldade de acompanhar o amigo durante as suas insónias corriqueiras, mas se esforçava, enquanto Tweek só estava feliz por finalmente ter alguém para conversar que também tinha um _fandom _em comum. 

O que era estranho, pois se alguém falasse para o loiro há um mês atrás que ele teria alguma coisa em comum com Kyle Broflovski, chamaria essa pessoa de louca. 

E se alguém tivesse tido antes que o artista favorito do ruivo era, na verdade, Tweek Tweak, teria rido tentando imaginar como ele poderia desenhar tão bem com aquela tremedeira nas mãos.

Realmente foi algo que nenhum dos dois estava esperando ou poderiam prever, estreitar laços daquela forma.

Foi de madrugada, em torno das duas ou três da manhã, que Tweek enviou uma súbita mensagem para Kyle, falando no _desenho_ novo em que estava trabalhando e como achava que o ruivo iria gostar...

**[...]**

A primeira coisa que Kyle fez assim que acordou, antes de levantar da cama ou bocejar, foi agarrar o celular no criado mudo e observar aquela última mensagem de Tweek, sobre o desenho que supostamente iria gostar.

Estava animado, era o seu artista favorito fazendo um desenho pensando no ruivo! Estava eufórico quando abriu o aplicativo do Deviantart e foi até a nova conta do loiro, _Roughhusky_, e viu que havia um desenho novo, postado em torno das três e quarenta da madrugada e clicou no ícone para vê-lo melhor...

Então subitamente sentou-se na cama, olhando para a tela com os olhos arregalados e sentindo a vergonha subir pelo rosto.

Não havia nada demais no desenho dos fursonas dos dois, juntos – Kyle tinha criado aquele pássaro laranja e Tweek o husky siberiano de olhos claros, ambos de roupas bem parecidas com as que os criadores usavam – mas, além de já começar o dia bem por causa daquele presente e da mensagem bonitinha que ele havia colocado junto, sobre como tinham ficado amigos e uma infame piada do taco de golfe, aquela dúzia de comentários eram... _algo_.

Tweek mandou uma mensagem toda em _capslock_, desesperado, mas Kyle não abriu imediatamente para ver do que se tratava

Parecia que os outros seguidores dele tiveram algumas ideias erradas sobre a amizade dos dois e, aparentemente, estavam _shippando_ _RoughPlumes_.


End file.
